


The Mystery of Magic

by sorryinadvance



Series: We're More Than A Band [7]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Has Anxiety (Julie and The Phantoms), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Julie Can See Willie, M/M, Minor Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryinadvance/pseuds/sorryinadvance
Summary: “Maybe it has something to do with the connection you have with Alex? Like I have a strong emotional connection with the guys, and you have a strong emotional connection with him. It kind of makes sense.”The hesitant tone and slight waver in the girl’s voice did little to calm Willie’s nerves. It was a bit of a stretch, but honestly? Ever since he ran Alex over with his skateboard that very first day, Willie’s life had become full of what ifs and I don’t knows.“I guess we can just add this to the list of questions we have, huh?” Alex mumbled.OR, Julie can see WIllie.
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: We're More Than A Band [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931422
Comments: 6
Kudos: 412





	The Mystery of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> wow me posting two days in a row?? who is she? 
> 
> here's a little something before I go into work! I strongly believe Julie and Willie would be the best of friends and I wish they interacted more. Here's to hoping they get to interact in s2 (hopefully).

Alex and Willie had just settled on the studio couch when Julie swung the door open. Both boys glanced at the girl, and Alex waved in greeting. Willie smiled at the lifer. If it wasn’t for whatever strange, unique magic she had, then he would have lost Alex forever. He wanted to tell the girl thank you for bringing his hot dog back to him, but, of course, that wasn’t possible.

“Oh hey, Alex! What are you doing—oh, who’s this?” Julie said, nodding towards Willie.

A second passed as both ghosts sat frozen. Willie snapped his head to look at Alex. Alex blinked a few times and met his gaze. He was sure the dumbstruck look on Alex’s face was written all over his own features. Willie turned to stare at her. His mind was whirling.

There was no way she could see him. Right? Like, there was absolutely no way Julie could see him now. He’s been a ghost for so long and seen all the insane things Caleb could do with his powers, but this? This should not be possible.

Julie, completely oblivious to the whirlwind of emotions that were erupting in both ghosts minds, stared back. She began nervously picking at one of the many bracelets on her wrists and shifted her weight from foot to foot.

“Um, Alex?”

The blonde boy remained frozen in shock. Willie tightly gripped his boyfriend’s hand before he stood off the couch.

“You can,” he cut off, licking his lips. “Can you see me?”

Julie furrowed her brows in confusion. “I mean, yeah? Of course, I can. You’re standing right in front of me.”

She stopped. Blinked. And then realization grew in her eyes.

“Wait, are you Willie?”

Willie nodded so hard his hair flew around his shoulders and dropped back onto the couch. Alex was still frozen beside him.

“How can I see you? I thought I could only see you three because of our weird connection?” Julie asked, looking at Alex.

He glanced at his boyfriend, who was still staring at Julie like she had grown a third head. Sighing, Willie nudged his shoulder and broke the other boy out of his daze,

“How can she see you?” Alex asked. His voice had reached a ridiculously high octave that kind of worried Willie.

“Dude, how should I know? To be fair, she shouldn’t even be able to see you dorks, but here we are!” Willie said, throwing his arms up to emphasize his point.

“Maybe it has something to do with the connection you have with Alex? Like I have a strong emotional connection with the guys, and you have a strong emotional connection with him. It kind of makes sense.”

The hesitant tone and slight waver in the girl’s voice did little to calm Willie’s nerves. It was a bit of a stretch, but honestly? Ever since he ran Alex over with his skateboard that very first day, Willie’s life had become full of what ifs and I don’t knows.

“I guess we can just add this to the list of questions we have, huh?” Alex mumbled.

Willie and Julie both nodded in agreement.

_Things were just getting weirder and weirder_ , Willie thought to himself.


End file.
